


如人饮水

by DyeingMirror



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sexual Politics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 乱来的初夜。丕丕犯错/乱吃醋。
Relationships: Cao Cao/Everyone, Cáo Cāo/Cáo Pī, Cáo Cāo/Guō Jiā, 曹操/Everyone, 曹操/曹丕, 曹操/郭嘉
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	如人饮水

曹丕带着战场的风霜掀帘走入中军大帐时，首先听到军师祭酒清脆的笑声。他只道父亲与军师或有军务要谈，却并不觉得自己需要回避，迟疑未几便在门边静悄悄地戳住，动静皆无，仿佛只是一盏人形的灯树。似乎这一点存在感太过稀薄，父亲并未往他的所在投来过哪怕一眼，而军师的音量却忽然熄灭下去，对父亲附耳说着些什么，窸窸窣窣一句也听不清。营帐中这正统的主客二人继续倾谈许久，不言而喻的愉快气氛就像流动的甜醩一样醉人，而曹丕终究连其中一斛也没能分到。

或许他们两人其实并没有说上多么久，只是曹丕身上的甲胄太沉了。他本次随军出征，受任分管马匹，却不知怎么，养在全营公用马厩中的战马竟会在战场上失去控制，只一时畏退不前也还罢了，甚至还会在听到敌军军鼓时忽然发狂，抑或似害了癔症一样颤抖嘶鸣不止。偏偏将军们各自单独豢养的那几匹马一切如常，摆明了就是曹丕所部出了纰漏。那时父亲骑在马上回望着乱作一堆的军阵，和几位不知所措、满脸写这无辜的迷茫的将军，气得几步驰到曹丕面前破口大骂，蠢材废物地震声怒斥，直吼得曹丕捻着缰绳僵在马上簌簌发抖肝胆俱裂。最后父亲留下一句话，叫他三天之内务必查清来龙去脉，否则提头来见，也没等曹丕打起精神回话，一扬鞭梢收兵回营了。

这样一阵败仗过后便有股吊诡的颓丧在营中弥漫，数千精重骑兵突然化为虚设，全军也没了进取之心。曹丕心里也是又惊又气又急，回到营中就亲入马槽，先筛查了一遍草料，隔天审了几个马倌，再隔天又杀了几个奸细。眼看期限将到，也不知军法与家法哪个更吓人，或许哪个都可以要了他的脑袋，曹丕连奏表都来不及拟，就匆匆赶来复命。赶来的路上不及细想，如今戳在门口耽误了一会儿，曹丕倒是想起，自己将要面对的是怎样一场可怖的训斥与苛责来了。冰刀似的寒气从门帘的缝隙里漏进来割在曹丕后颈上，一下寒战周身一凛，皮肤上立刻就泛起一片疙瘩。身上的甲胄一刻重似一刻，要把他直接压进脚下的黄沙泥地之中活埋。

曹操忽然微微蹙眉，抬手在郭嘉额间轻拍一下，慢悠悠说了句“你啊，淘气！”，旋即展颜。

郭嘉配合地哎哟一声，也捂着额头吃吃笑。“二公子来了。”他说着，一掌将散在胸前的一头青丝捋到脑后，四下望了望却没寻到簪子，只好从山字架上拾起一支笔，勉强绾了个发髻，再轻抚一下曹操的手背，“司空军务要紧。”便要站起身来。

“你也会说‘军务要紧’？”曹操眯着眼直乐，拉住郭嘉，不由分说取下背上的黑狼金线大氅把军师整个儿罩住，才放开他。

郭嘉甜甜道谢，却未说辞别的话。走到门边与曹丕彼此见礼，这才退了出去。那头青丝该是滑得留手不住，早就一绺接一绺地从那个松松垮垮的髻子里溜了出来，只怕是一走出帐外就要散了。

曹操不说话了。随着方才还满满当当的絮絮笑语散入朔风，点着银碳的中军大帐一下子冻成冰窟。曹丕暗自深深吸气，这才走到书案前跪下。“见过父亲。”

“我要问你话。你跪那么远，听得清吗？”曹操坐在榻上，一只手肘支在膝头，姿态松泛，脸上口中却都无一丝表情，“还是你，不想听清啊。”

曹丕不敢站起来，只好手脚并用地爬过去。“儿子恭请父亲教诲。”他伏身垂头，把脖颈放在曹操一伸手就能掐住的地方。

曹操看了一眼，似乎满意，便转而开始数落起他来。就是曹丕已经很熟悉的那种，用最凉薄的措辞来讥讽他的每一个错误，情形是如何严重，他曹子桓又是如何无能，说着说着还会翻起陈年旧账，以显示他固有的愚蠢是从未得到订正的，又或许将要说到他的其他兄弟，不管是哪一个似乎都要比他来得更优秀可靠。然而熟悉不等于习惯，即便是习以为常也不等于可以置若罔闻，那种诛心之苦远比他幼时为疏懒背书而受过的藤笞小腿之刑要痛上许多。

很痛，很苦，却是一定要消受的。曹丕一动不动地跪着听，他本来是很想一字一句都听进去的。落马将兵的伤病和父亲的焦灼，他看在眼里急在心里。所谓民贵君轻，主辱臣死，或许他本该三天前就死了。还能为父亲杀掉几个奸细，已是父亲赐他的恩宠。

是什么让他听不进去了？原来军师的玉簪滚落到了床榻底下。坐在榻上的人自然都是看不到的，只有跪在榻前的人能一眼就看到。有父亲默许，军师离去时连躬身告辞都未有过，当然只能用笔绾头发了。军师提起自己时讲的是什么军务要紧，那他二位所谈的想必只能是私事了。到底是从什么时候开始，儿子与父亲只能谈公事，而军师与司空竟能谈私事了？

父亲那双形态锐利的裸足陷在脚下柔媚的羊绒地毯之中，被深沉的毛色衬得更加苍白而苍劲，缠绕关节的青筋是美璧的纹络，沿着瘦削见骨的足背延展不绝。曹丕怔住，忽然意识到这是他第一次看到父亲的脚。军师的玉簪还有迹可循，父亲的一双足袋却不知所踪了，真不知这两人方才在此处是如何荒唐。

大氅业已给了军师，父亲连脚也赤着，不知他冷不冷呢？都说人上了年纪身上就会像秋雨过境一样一阵一阵地吹凉，而少年人连血都是热的，曹丕的年岁还这样轻，他的两对手脚就已经常常在冬天里冻得像块石头，冥顽不灵，身上捂得再怎么烫也传不过去。此刻曹丕的手就很冷，手越冷他就越觉得眼前的那对裸足好像都已经冻得染上了病态的血色，缩在绒毯里的足弓也成了主人不堪受冻的征兆。他想让父亲暖和起来，用什么方式都无所谓。

军师那病总也好不了，拖得他瘦成了一页薄薄的蝉蜕，想必身子也冷透了，而被主人抱在怀里的时候却会一层一层地发热，就像冰凉的玉佩被把玩时会被君子手心里的体温所融化。那时的军师大概就会不那么像个病人了，譬如方才与他一个照面之间，只见他眼上都是春风拂槛的眉痕。军师若好起来，父亲心里也会舒畅。

曹丕的思绪像将断未断的精制蚕丝缠成一团乱麻，自己都不知道自己脸上是何表情，而父亲到底说了些什么，他早就听不清了。曹操却忽然停下来，问了他一句什么。曹丕连问题都没听到，又怎敢作答，只怕答非所问，祸从口出，更加万劫不复。

这时的曹操还没那么明白这个儿子在他面前矫情自饰的习气，于是他甚至还耐心地等了一等，才冷硬地催促道：“说话。”

曹丕更不敢叫父亲再说一遍，只好诺诺说了句不痛不痒的话。

案上漆碗一响，一盏凉汤就被直接泼到曹丕脸上，他好像这才清醒过来，然而呼吸间闻到鼻腔里满满的酒味，他好像又有些晕过去了。

“我与你说话，你都听到哪里去了。”曹操怒极反笑。

天寒地冻，液体泼上来似是立刻就要结冰。纵使一张小脸被撕得生疼，曹丕也不敢甩一甩脸上的水珠，一股凄楚忽然就涌上心田。父亲怜惜军师，是因为军师弱质纤纤，病得不成样子。遥想此刻远在许都安坐的尚书令和四公子，香远益清亭亭净植，怎不让人牵挂；皓腕玲珑绢枕词笔，又怎不让人疼爱呢？他们都很好，都纤细孺弱得恰到好处，让父亲也不得不心生恻隐，而自己的一双手早就沾满了弯弓银戟的血气，那大概是太腥了。可父亲不知道，他的手也能缝缀最美的诗篇，他的脚在冬天里也会受冻生疮。是父亲亲手把他带到马上去，带到战场来的，父亲怎么能因为这个不喜欢他呢？

思及此，曹丕忍不住伤感又绝望地闭上了眼睛。因为这动作，一粒水珠从他眼窝里摔了下来。曹操打眼瞧过，却以为看见一滴眼泪。白净的少年郎眉心颦蹙，戚然阖目，倏尔落泪，倒也算得美景。他本来想把儿子吼得滚出帐去自己领罚，这时却改了主意。

“今天又没仗打。你怎的全身披挂，也不嫌沉？”曹操说着就去解曹丕披风的搭扣。

才解了一颗，曹丕忽然就自己解下另一颗，捞过披风手中利落地一折，便恭恭敬敬捧到父亲眼前。“天候寒冷，父亲多添衣裳。”他不免有些得意地想，那黑狼金线大氅与军师太不合衬，叫人一眼就能看出是别人的东西。可是他献上披风许久，也不见父亲接过，他忍不住又想，是不是正因为人人都能看出是别人的，那才叫好呢？

曹操静静地打量了曹丕许久，也不知都琢磨了些什么，才一勾嘴角抓过披风围在背上。“哼。你倒会体贴人。”他灰色的须发衬在黑色的披风上，双眼中盈着愉快和揶揄的笑意，却透露出隐约的王者气息，曹丕抬头看了一眼，就再也无法移开目光。曹操向着呆若木鸡的少年微微俯身，轻声道：“要不，你今晚，就别走了？”

曹丕双目圆睁，瞳孔在轻颤中扩散。

他一身铁甲好像是在瞬息之间就从身上崩裂，七零八落滚在地上。他之前裹在重甲之中，又经父亲责问，身上早就冷汗热汗都出了几遭，把衬在里面的短褐都浸得透湿，如今突然暴露在冷气之中，简直就像要把他全身都一下子冻住一样，激得曹丕猛打了一个寒噤。恰逢父亲的亲吻从天而降，那触感竟然温暖潮湿柔软得像春天里化开的沼泽，他难耐之际也顾不上什么尊卑什么矜持，只依着本能抓住父亲胸前的衣料，就一个劲地往父亲怀里攀去。

曹操捏着曹丕的下颌适意品尝片刻，看到亲生儿子被男人亲吻竟然会这样步步紧贴，比许都的妓女还要不知廉耻，心中有些奇妙滋味，但又不免从对方驯服的态度中得到十足取悦。他一只手揪紧曹丕的衣襟向上提起，另一只手勾着曹丕的腰带向外扯开，曹丕被他提到榻上的时候就已经门户大开。他有些不知所措地坐在父亲身前，张着嘴直喘气，这才迟迟开始慌乱起来。

曹操可不会安慰他。他把曹丕按下去，一边把整个口腔都舔得湿漉漉的，一边拿住了胸尖揉捏，儿子就在他口中呜呜地闷声啼叫，伴随着一副身板一会儿绷起一会儿下落，也不知是舒服还是害怕。洒在曹丕脸上的酒液被激吻的热度蒸腾而起，使两人的视野和神思都模糊成一团水雾。

曹丕的前身被他自己紧紧粘在父亲身上，曹操的手就掠到他身后去，从后颈开始沿着脊髓一路向下撩拨，指掌之间的兵戈之气割入少年人棉花似的皮下脂肪，所过之处激起的静电流过，让曹丕整张后背都软得不成体统。他最后在尾椎上使力一点，让曹丕抓紧了父亲的手臂似吟似泣地呼出声来，一下子被卸去了全身力气。

曹丕张着两条绵软得几乎无知无觉的腿，顺从地躺在曹操臂弯里，任凭父亲往他腿间探去。曹操手指沾着脂膏，在穴口褶皱中按了按，那里的皮肤嫩得他有些心惊，试探地向内刺入一节，又窄得他恼火。低头看看怀里儿子的脸，脸色还算正常，只是一双眼睛紧紧闭得睫毛都抖个不停，一对刚才还被吮得润泽艳红的嘴唇此刻竟被咬得泛白，也不知是紧张还是疼痛。恰好披在背上的披风顺着肩头悄然滑下，曹操暗自叹了口气，抽手出来，在曹丕腿根里面随意抹了抹揩净，又在他屁股上拍了拍。“算了吧。”

“……”曹丕茫然地睁开眼睛，“父亲？”

而曹操在上方平静地望着他。“你走吧。”看到曹丕忽露惊惧之色，又按住他，摇摇头，“知道了，不杀你。你也太小了。”

看到父亲都已经放开自己，直起身来，曹丕赶忙也坐起来追到父亲面前，“父亲……儿子、儿子可以……”此刻他一心想的只是万万不可让父亲一而再再而三地对自己失望了，他怎么敢去猜、怎么能猜得透父亲那对看似无波无澜的眉眼底下，是不是又蕴藏着什么样的致命暗涌呢？

曹操回过头来对他笑了一下。“什么你可以？那疼的可是我呀。”

曹丕的眼泪突然就溢出来了。父亲要赶他走，又要换谁进来？说好的今晚，怎么能不算数呢？“父亲……”他简直是舍生忘死地跃起来抓住曹操的袍袖。“父亲，儿子长大了，儿子可以……可以服侍……”意识到曹操看到自己的眼泪后神色立刻有了显而易见的动摇，他想果然父亲真是偏爱那纤弱娇柔的，越想就越哭，越哭就越这么想，几秒之内就哭得一张俏脸上全是泪流成河的沟壑。

曹操把那张脸捧在手中，看着儿子跪在那儿，像抓着救命稻草似的攥紧自己的袖子哭得直抖，皱着眉头看了没一会儿，便忍不住伸出一指为他拭掉几滴泪。曹丕微怔，仰望父亲，心中一动，似有所悟。干脆狠下心肠，暗自忖曰，不就是献媚邀宠吗，人人做得，他曹子桓怎么做不得？便又在榻上蹭了几步，愈发地贴紧了他不容亵渎的神圣君父。“爹爹……”脸庞一抬又落下几滴零落热泪来，却在那下面换上了一副堪称娇痴的笑容作底衬。“丕儿为了爹爹，什么都能做。可以生，可以死，可以阵前保驾，也可以……”少年含笑带泪，竭力卖弄着他想象中的妩媚风情，正如霁月下初绽的夜来香，蘸满雨滴的皎白花瓣甸甸垂露如怨如诉，却在微风拂弄中泄出表里不一的浓艳幽芳，美得又贵又贱，让人又爱又恨。

这点伎俩，做父亲的看得分明，却不敢露出冷笑，这儿子已被他亲手折腾成惊弓之鸟，若再经恐吓，怕是要直接吓死在他床上了。他便俯身再度吻上，用成熟的双唇拂去青涩的泪水。“乖。别哭了，不要显得我欺负你。”

曹丕被父亲带着倒回榻上，被卡着膝弯抬高双腿，自上而下的穿刺伴随着闷钝的异物感。明明如愿以偿，却心口惴惴似压住千钧重担。他不知道自己究竟在难过什么，也不敢想自己到底在嫉妒谁，就困在这难以启齿的荒谬中怦然心动着。

曹操耕耘了一会儿，手中的身体被操开变软，忽然就着插入的状态，把住曹丕双腿站起身来。曹丕大半个身子便竖在空中，全身重量都被压在肩胛上，来自高处的深深捣入顶得他重心不稳，初尝人事的少年哪里想得到这个，赶忙试图用双手支撑，榻上所铺的织锦却顺滑得攥也攥不住，除了倚靠父亲的身躯更不知如何是好，声声惊呼连带娇喘不断流泻而出。听着头顶上九霄云巅处亦是龙吟虎啸，曹丕心中却在苦笑，军师病体娇弱，想来不曾尝过这般滋味罢，他这一意孤行的苦肉计，也不知求来的是恩典还是刑罚。

玉茎一抖，浊液都洒在了曹丕自己脸上。曹丕的眼睛被自己的精液糊住了睁不开，却在身体终于被放下来时松了一口气。曹操坐在曹丕身上喘息，最后撸动几下，也用手把肉刃中滚热的汁水捋到儿子脸上。曹丕躺在下面乖巧地承受君恩雨露，秀丽的眉心颦蹙间点点白浊似滴似落，也有几滴溅入他喘息着的口中。

“满意了？”曹操问道，语气波平如镜，也不明所指。

曹丕有些自嘲地笑了一下，却没力气答话。他抬手去抹脸上的污浊，抹掉以后又放在眼前，屈伸着手指看那些白色的丝线。灯影幢幢之间，那些东西都溶在一起，千丝万缕，分不清哪些是自己的，哪些是父亲的了。


End file.
